Fallout
by Ranowa Hikura
Summary: Missing, Kakashi-centric scenes from the Search for Tsunade arc. Kakashi/Gai friendship, primarily, though can be pre-slash if that's what you really, really want. Oneshot. Line breaks, now added... because I posted it at one in the morning and forgot to input them originally. Enjoy!


My first Naruto fic. Kakashi-centric missing scenes for the Search for Tsunade arc (yes, I realize he was unconscious for most of it). Gai/Kakashi pre-slash if you squint, but can be friendship, whatever your preference. Thanks to my real-life friend for helping me get the hang of Gai for this. When I wrote this, I was still on the chase for Sasuke when he went with the Four Sound.. I'm still only on Sakura just asking Tsunade to be her apprentice, so a) not all information in here will be strictly canon, and b) SO NO SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS! I'M SERIOUS, ENOUGH HAS BEEN SPOILED FOR ME ALREADY! Enough of that. Enjoy!

_We should take him to the hospital. He hasn't made any sign of waking up today and we can't all stay here tomorrow._

_He's right, Gai. The village can't afford to be four Jounins down- especially as it is. Besides, the doctors there will be able to do much more than us if something goes wrong- you know that._

…_Fine, Asuma. That Sasuke boy hasn't woken up, either… things aren't looking good for either of them. I have to wonder, what did Itachi make them see? Especially Kakashi. Sasuke is a young Genin; Uchiha or not, his skills aren't developed enough to withstand such an attack. But, Kakashi… it's been over a day._

_Perhaps it is just a side effect of Tsukuyomi. We haven't been able to find much documentation of it, other than it's a technique only very skilled Sharingan users can pull off._

_Yes, yes. Besides, Gai… if they are looking for _her_, there is no need to worry. She can heal anything._

…_She can. You're right, as usual, Asuma. Come on. I'll take him; I need to talk with Lee at the hospital, anyway._

Something heavy grasped at his arm, making his gasp for breath, pulling him up through the dark swarm of mud before the motion stopped. The voices continued conversing, hardly more noticeable than a light mist outlining the vast darkness. This didn't make any sense. Wy were Gai and Asuma and Kurenai talking about him like he wasn't even there? He could hear them- didn't they know?

He could barely remember what happened before this. He had been fighting Itachi with them… Itachi had used Tsukuyomi, an illusion filled with nothing but an endless torture- and then, nothing.

And another hideous thought- was this nothing but another illusion? Another Tsukuymoi- a continuation of the nightmare? Thousands of himself and millions of Itachi, filled with nothing but swords, blood, agony-

A tidal wave of panic crashed over him, and he was lost in the darkness. Again.

* * *

_I don't believe you! Kakashi-sensei would have killed him before-_

…_Sakura, Itachi is an accomplished Sharingan user._

_So is Sensei!_

…_There's a difference between them. Even that aside, though- Kakashi and I are evenly matched, but even the two of us together would have had a hard time managing Itachi and his friend… especially with that ability he used to put both of them here._

_I still don't understand! What was that… what did he do to Sasuke-kun? Kakashi-sensei?_

…_We don't know. We think it's something akin to an illusionary technique._

_An illusion? But… no illusion could do this. Sensei could dispel it, I'm-"_

_"This is not the kind of illusion that can simply be 'dispelled', Sakura. This is a bloodline limit ability- all the basics you learned in the academy may not apply. Whatever this is, I've never seen an illusion like it before. Most work by distorting the surrounding environment, how you perceive it, or both. This use have somehow distorted time, as well- because it only took a second for Kakashi to collapse after he executed the technique. He passed out not too long after that. Whatever this ability is, it's not something you've ever dealt with before._

…_Why are they still unconscious, Gai-sensei? It's been so long. Even if it's as powerful of an illusion as you said… it shouldn't still be affecting them._

_As I said, Sakura- We don't know. Naruto and a friend are out looking for a healer, though. She's the best of the best. If anyone can help them, she can._

…_Eh. She ran out crying, again. Kakashi, I would've thought she'd grown up a little with you as her mentor. …Well, a leopard never changes its spots, I suppose. And she does have more than a soft spot for that Sasuke boy. I'm sure you've noticed._

Sakura? Itachi had never even met Sakura- of that, he was sure. There was no possible way he had put her in the illusion. Which meant…

Sakura, run! Sakura, you can't fight Itachi! Sakura! Get out of here! Can't you hear me?!

…It was useless, though. No one could hear him.

Calm down, calm down. Only an illusion. He somehow knew how to replicate her voice. She wasn't here. Kakashi didn't know how Itachi had found about her, but she's wasn't here. Just an illusion. Itachi was just trying to go father than he did before, since he hadn't succumbed yet.

Before- steely cold blades, a thousand of them, all sliding into his flesh at once- endless screams, endless agony-

He choked and fell back into the abyss once again.

* * *

_He and the Uchiha boy are the same. They seem physically fine. Heart rate, normal, breathing, regular- a few abnormalities, but nothing serious. They just won't wake up._

_I know, I know. This whole thing's just a mess. …I wish Jiraiya-sama would hurry back with Tsunade._

_Um, Gai-san? May I ask you something?_

_Yeah, shoot._

…_You visit Kakashi-san almost as often as Lee. Why? What is it between you two?_

_Heh. He's my eternal rival, you know. If I'm not here when the little rascal wakes up, he'll sneak up on me and claim a cheap victory._

_You're not serious-_

_You don't know him like I do. Kakashi's not above such trickery- but the eternal rival will never fall victim to it- no, no! He'll wake up, and then, I will pounce! Another mark in the win column for me!_

Why was Itachi so fixated on Gai? How did he emulate Gai's mannerisms so well? And, more importantly… What was the point of continuing the illusion any further?

Kill me, Itachi! I know you're going to- so kill me and be done with it! Enough of this!

Itachi made no reply, and the torturous illusion continued. Another rough, ragged breath, a pained groan, amorphous edges of the hallucination wavering slightly before the darkness crept back over again, thick and vicious as ever. He choked out one final request for Itachi to just end it all before he was lost once more.

* * *

A familiar face- that tiny violet mark, those sharp amber eyes, the golden hair- years since he had last seen her, though her appearance was not changed in the slightest.

"Tsunade-sama," he murmured, the word riding out on a tired breath of air.

She smirked and moved back with a quick nod. "No need to thank me. Although I wouldn't object to monetary compensation."

He sighed quietly and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, finding his tired muscles shuddering in protest. He looked around in confusion to see that he was in what looked like Konoha Hospital, with Naruto, Gai, and an unfamiliar brunette standing behind Tsunade. The chances that this was still an illusion had just grown astronomically lower- the likelihood that Itachi knew Tsunade well enough to replicate her like this was lower than zero.

Which meant… this was real.

"Pathetic," Tsunade remarked. "I heard you got beaten by two thugs. And I thought you were a genius."

Kakashi averted his eyes, feeling a bead of sweat form on his brow. That was Tsunade, all right. "…I'm sorry."

The uncomfortable silence that followed didn't last long. Naruto grinned, pumping his fist into the air and approaching the situation with his usual tact. "All right! Done with Kakashi-sensei! Now for fuzzy eyebrows!"

"Please hurry up and take care of my Lee!" Gai intruded, seemingly unable to hold back his desperate request any longer. Tsunade chuckled coldly as she turned around, allowing him to urgently dash out of the room, half-dragging her and the other woman to Lee.

Kakashi let out a heavy breath, clenching his shaking hands into fists as he Gai eagerly led Tsunade out of the hospital room, leaving Naruto behind. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as Naruto shifted uncomfortably and hesitated. Something was wrong.

"N- Naruto… what day is it?" he asked slowly. His mouth was dry, and saying even that little left him almost short of breath. Something was definitely not right here.

Naruto blinked, apparently confused, but answered anyway. "Monday."

"What?" Kakashi lowered his head and coughed, leaning back on his hands for support. "Monday? I've been unconscious for three days?"

"Oh. Well, eh… something like that." Naruto scratched the back of his head uncomfortably and gave a nervous grin, prompting Kakashi to narrow his eyes again and watch him closely.

"Naruto, what aren't you saying?"

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing big. Just... you were here for a bit more than three days."

"_Naruto_."

"Well... a month. That was how long it took us to find Old Lady Tsunade, and she took some convincing because she didn't want to become Hokage, and then Orochimaru came and then we stopped on the way back and then we had to talk with the elders- well, okay, maybe it was a bigger deal than I said." He grinned broadly, seemingly unconsciously reaching up to finger a necklace Kakashi hadn't noticed until now. He played with it, pulling it out from under his jacket- and the gem was enough to shock him even further than the news he had just received.

"Naruto!"

"Hmm?" As usual, Naruto was a little slow on the uptake, letting the gem fall out of his hand to rest on his jacket. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi pointed at the necklace with a shaking hand and coughed again, his eyes wide. "That. Where did you get that?! That's the… that's…"

"Oh, this." Naruto smiled again and raised it up to the light. "I made a bet with Old Lady Tsunade, and she lost."

"But… that's the First's."

"I know! But she bet it willingly. That's actually one of the reasons it took us so long to get back. The bet took over a week…. well, she was actually just looking for an excuse to stay that long, so I don't think it would have mattered whether I was there or not. But everything ended up fine, anyway. We still beat up Orochimaru and Kabuto, and you and Sasuke are okay, right?"

"What- Sasuke? Sasuke was hurt as well?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Itachi found us in the next town over and Sasuke trailed us... oh, yeah. I forgot- you didn't know. Well, he did that same technique he used on you, I think. Tempura."

"_Tsukuyomi._"

"Oh. Well, something to do with Sharingan, anyway."

Kakashi just shook his head and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "How did you find Tsunade-sama, anyway? She can be hard to track down."

Naruto laughed and nodded knowingly. "I know, I know. It took Perverted Hermit and I three weeks to track her down. I learned a new technique, too, Sensei!"

"Eh... 'Perverted Hermit'?"

"Oh, yeah. Jiraiya- one of the Sannin. I was with him. He told me not to call him Perverted Hermit anymore, but he is. He wrote those books you're always reading, too- those Icha Icha things.."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Did he, now? Ah, I'm jealous. But you told me that he taught you the Summoning Technique- what else-"

"Naruto- Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto and Kakashi both turned to the doorway to see Sakura standing awkwardly in the door of the hospital room, a nervous smile playing on her lips. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, blue eyes widening. "I thought you were with Sasuke-"

"I was. But he seemed tired still, and the nurse said he still needed to rest and that I should come back tomorrow. I didn't know you were awake, Sensei- how are you?"

He shrugged slightly. "I am fine, Sakura. Tsunade is fantastic, as always."

"As always? You've met before?"

Kakashi smiled, eyes turning upward. "I saw her once, but it wasn't really a proper meeting. All Jounins know of her; she's a Sannin, with a legendary healing prowess."

Sakura nodded slowly before glancing at the room's other occupant. "About Tsunade… Naruto, I wanted to thank you for finding her. If you hadn't, Sasuke-kun might have…"

Naruto grinned. "It's nothing, Sakura-chan."

Kakashi smiled._ It's good to see those two haven't changed._

* * *

"Haven't you slept enough already?"

Kakashi started awake, mismatched eyes flashing open to see Gai standing above him, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Kakashi, my lazy rival - this shall not do! It is not acceptable for the adversary of the mighty green beast of Konoha to rest for so long!"

Kakashi sighed. "Gai. Is your life's purpose to seek me out at my weakest?" He pushed his long, disheveled hair out of his eyes and sat upright, watching him carefully. "Tell me. How is Lee? What did Tsunade say?"

Gai hesitated for a fraction of a second, his eyes darkening before he forced a smile and shook his head. "She's Tsunade. What do you think she said, Kakashi? If she can heal what Itachi did to you and Sasuke, then what that Gaara kid did should be no problem."

"Garaa was possessed by Shukaku. Also, you didn't answer my question."

Once again, Gai just waved him off and defected his question. "Possessed or not, he was still just a Genin. And you and your questions, Kakashi- I have one of my own for you. It's been over three months since we last fought, eternal rival. No matter how fearful you may be of my increasing skill, injuries are not enough of an excuse to deter me! I must settle the record between us!"

Kakashi lowered his eyes, his focus on the conversion slipping. Maneuvering hands hidden by the thin blanket, Kakashi traced his ribs, surreptitiously feeling for any scars or cuts. He knew full well that Tsukuyomi was nothing but an illusion, but… it had been so vivid, so real. And it had been powerful enough to put him in a coma for a month- physical injury didn't seem too unrealistic.

.He felt nothing through his shirt, though- a shirt that hung rather loosely on his emaciated frame. _I've lost weight. Getting back into shape will be harder than I thought._

_Damn you, Itachi._

He slowly traced his ribs again, suppressing a wince. Whether he'd actually been stabbed or not, it felt like he had been. Which almost made this entire situation even worse- because, with no wounds to show for it, he could still feel the blood on his hands, the blade sliding in-between his ribs, the cold metal underneath his skin-

"…so, what is your answer, Kakashi, eternal rival?!"

Kakashi blinked, raising his eyes to look up curiously at Gai, who was standing in another of his heroic poses and watching him expectantly with a broad grin. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Gai clapped a hand to his face and groaned dramatically, stomping his foot. "So hip! Such a revolutionary response, always expected from you, Kakashi!"

Kakashi just sighed tiredly as he ran a hand through his hair. "Energetic as always, Gai."

* * *

Kakashi walked slowly down the hospital hallway, wincing as his muscles, unaccustomed to use after over a month's worth of remaining still, protested with every step. He found himself breathing heavily as well, almost worn out by these small exertions. Perhaps, for once, the doctor had been right when she had told him not to over do it, and that he would be tired and weak for at least the next several days.

But he didn't have time for this. Gai's ill-disguised attempts to get him up and moving, as annoying as they had been, did still contain a valid point. Even with Tsunade about to be appointed as the fifth Hokage, that meant absolutely nothing in terms of Itachi and the other ninjas he worked with. Konoha was still in a state of disaster right now, and with Sasuke remaining a far way's off from being able to use his Sharingan effectively enough to be a threat to a Jounin, he was the only one who could fight on somewhat level grounds with Itachi.

_But that's a joke, then. Level grounds, with Itachi? He's a true Uchiha. Just because I possess the Sharingan means nothing. All he has to do is use Tsukuyomi and the fight's over._

Kakashi sighed. This entire business was such a mess he almost wished he wasn't involved.

He hesitated outside of Sasuke's room, reaching down into his pocket and pulling out his forehead protector, gazing down at the dark cloth and silver slice of metal. He traced the dark outline with his thumb before he just sighed and tied it around his head, immediately pulling it down and adjusting it so it hid his Sharingan eye. Eye of insight now hidden, he slipped his hands into his pockets and stopped outside of Sasuke's room.

The Genin was standing with his back to him, arms crossed, staring blankly out the window. He appeared to be deep in thought, and it wasn't hard to guess about what.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Sasuke."

The Uchiha glanced over his shoulder, dark hair shading his hooded eyes. He examined him critically for a moment before saying simply, "You're in the hospital as well."

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Tsukuyomi?"

When Kakashi nodded, Sasuke grimaced and shook his head, looking away from him again. "I assumed that you had fought _him_… not that he has used Tsukuyomi… I can't even use that technique yet."

"I wasn't planning on teaching it to you until much later. I can't even use it myself- my Sharingan isn't pure, so I don't possess the illusionary abilities that go along with the eye of insight."

Sasuke hesitated, then actually turned around, a cold fire in his eyes as he met Kakashi's gaze. He seemed so furious that he was actually shaking. "Teach it to me now."

"No."

Sasuke clenched his hands into fists, starting to tremble with rage. "Kaka-"

"No, Sasuke." Kakashi stepped forward and gestured at him with one hand, pushing up his forehead protector to reveal his eye of insight with the other. "Not for the least of which that you are tired now- too tired to learn such a technique. It even exhausts Itachi. This is a technique that takes more skill and energy than Chidori. Go on. Try to use your Sharinagn."

Sasuke narrowed his black eyes, letting his fists fall to his side as he glared at him. He remained quiet for a moment, then gasped, "_Sharingan!_" His eyes flashed crimson for a moment, the three telltale tiny symbols appearing around the pupils. He trembled for several moments, holding it in place, then let out a breath as the color faded away and he slumped back against the wall, exhausted.

Kakashi nodded expectantly. "And if you tried to form a technique, I wouldn't be able to copy it even if I wanted to. We're both too tired to be doing this now. But that's not the only reason, Sasuke. You know why there's no point in teaching this to you now."

Sasuke glared at him, eyes widening as he took a step forward. "Kakashi-sensei. When I fight him again, I'll-"

"Sasuke, whether or not you can use that technique itself won't mean anything. Itachi has been perfecting it for years. I've trained to resist it, but the the technique was flawless. It will be easier for you, because you posses the true Sharingan and Uchiha body. I do not. But Tsukuyomi is a forbidden technique and you don't have the ability to use it competitively against him. If you try to use Tsukuyomi against him, he will resist it, and that will you leave you helpless. A failed Tsukuyomi attack supposedly leaves the user incapacitated for more than enough time for Itachi to slaughter you."

Sasuke stiffened, crossing his arms stubbornly and continuing to glare at him. He didn't speak for several moments, then shook his head bitterly and turned away. He remained quiet for several moments, then snapped, "I suppose I don't have a choice, since you're the only Sharigan user I know."

Sighing, Kakashi stepped forward and pushed his forehead protector back down. "Sasuke. Surely, now, you know that you can't fight Itachi. Not alone."

He might've just lit Sasuke on fire, for the reaction it garnered and all the good it did. The Uchiha whirled around, trembling hands forming fists of their own accord as he slipped into a crouch, almost as if he was preparing himself to fight. "Kakashi-"

"He could've killed both of us if he'd wanted to. You're kidding yourself if you want to pretend otherwise. Even together, we would be hard pressed to defeat him without killing ourselves."

"I don't care if I have to die! I'll die if it'll kill him-"

"You're not listening, Sasuke. If you go it alone, you_ will _die, and Itachi won't. You don't even stand a chance against him."

"Kakas-"

"_Listen to yourself, Sasuke_. You can't even win against me, not in your current state. Your brother fears very, very few people- you are not one of them."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he took a slow step forward, trembling, another wave of fury crashing over him. He looked like he wanted to tear him apart. "You're wrong, Kakashi. I can fight you. I don't need you and your damn barely passable Sharingan, however the hell you got that ability in the first place."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and took a small step back, suspecting where the teen was going with this. "Sasuke," he tried to warn, but it was too late- he was already forming a tiger seal.

_"Katon Gokakyo no Jutsu!"_

_"Mizu Kabe no Jutsu!"_

Kakashi shielded his face as his wall of water smothered Sasuke's attack, quickly crashing to the floor as the little stamina he had now failed him, even that small use of Chakra taking almost more out of him than he had. Panting for breath, Kakashi raised his head after the wave collapsed to see Sasuke leaning against the wall for support, breathing heavily, looking as if he was about to pass out but still glaring steadily at him.

He grimaced. "Sasuke, stop. At least don't try this in a hospital; you could burn the-"

_"Katon… Katon Gokakyo no Jutsu!"_

Kakashi tensed, preparing to summon a wall of water once again, but it seemed Sasuke didn't have the Chakra to pull off the move. A flame flickered for a moment on his fingertips before it vanished, leaving the two of them soaking wet and gasping.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes when he saw Sasuke's shaking hands trying to form the tiger seal again. "Sasuke! You don't have the Chakra! If you keep going, you'll pass out."

Sasuke hesitated, still breathing heavily and grasping the wall for support. His eyes darkened as he raised a shaking hand to point at him. "Kakashi… I… I can-"

"Sasuke, stop this now," he warned. "If you try to use another technique, I can not guarantee that you will remain conscious."

Sasuke let out a shaky breath before allowing his hands drop to his sides, no longer struggling to form any seals. Kakashi relaxed slightly, though still watched him carefully in case he still intended to try and attack. "You may know… more techniques than me… Kakashi. But I can… I can still-"

"Stop." Kakashi grasped his arm as he slipped, almost collapsing, and held him upright. "Sasuke. If you don't stop, I will be forced to make you. At this point, you're only hurting yourself."

Sasuke glared at him, thin chest shaking as he struggled to breathe, and ripped from his arm from his grasp, struggling to stand with his own strength. He watched him for a moment longer before just shaking his head in anger and struggling to stand up straight without the support of the wall. "Fine, Kakashi. I will wait. But you will teach me Tsukuyomi. I don't give a-"

"I never said I wouldn't. You need to know how it works to be able to defend yourself against it- and to truly do that, then you must be able to use it. I simply cautioned you against thinking it will save you against Itachi if you tried to use it as an offense. Sasuke, my Chidori will be far more useful to you than Tsukuyomi. If you can resist the illusion, then the attack will become hardly more than a diversion to use against you."

"I tried using Chidori… Itachi had no problem dodging it."

Kakashi smiled slightly. "Because you have not yet perfected it. That is something I can help you with. Perfect your Sharingan, your Chidori. Learn new techniques, techniques you can use against him. Remember, Sasuke- he defeated us both. If you go charging in there now, you will die. Don't let your mind be clouded by revenge… because I know from experience. That leads nowhere good."

Sasuke shook his head bitterly. He opened his mouth to say something, but, before he could, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell, collapsing against Kakashi, who barely managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

Kakashi shook his head, holding him up by his arm once again. "It seems he couldn't use that much Chakra in this state. I thought as much."

"What the…"

Kakashi turned around to see a nurse standing in the doorway, her eyes wide, her mouth hanging open. He blinked, glancing at the water on the ground, the burn marks on the floor, and the unconscious boy in his grip. "Oh." He sheepishly scratched his head and laughed. "Eh… it's not what it looks like?"

She looked like she was about to faint right along with Sasuke. She stammered her way through several incoherent words for several seconds before finally gasping, "_This_ is precisely why I asked not to deal with _ninjas_ anymore! How… I can't even comprehend how this started."

Kakashi shifted nervously and laughed again. "He's my student. Just a small altercation. And he's fine; simply tried to use too much Chakra. Let him sleep a bit more."

"…As you should be… aren't you Hatake Kakashi? The Jounin who was attacked by Itachi?"

Kakashi slipped his free hand into his pocket and shook his head deceptively. "No, no. Wasn't me."

She narrowed her eyes, examining him critically, then smirked and shook her head smugly. "No, that's you. You've been here for a month, Kakashi-san, whether you were conscious and remember it or not- if I couldn't recognize you by now, then perhaps I should find another line of work. Listen, Kakashi-san, from what I've heard of you, you're impatient, so… don't be. If you stress yourself you'll end up like Sasuke there."

Kakashi shrugged mildly, unwillingly to admit that she was probably right. Using his water wall technique had taken a lot out of him- more than he had expected, actually, even in his current state. He had never gone so long without training before and hadn't expected it to affect him this badly. He had to get back into shape, and soon.

He sighed and slowly pulled Sasuke back over to the hospital bed, saying, "Let him sleep it off. Once he wakes up, he'll be fine to go home. He just needs rest and time to recuperate, which he can have just as easily home as here. "

"And, let me guess- the same applies to you?"

Kakashi shrugged again. "I wasn't planning on saying that- but, well, now that you mention it…"

It didn't take much more convincing because Kakashi had no intention of staying at the hospital, no matter what that nurse or any doctor said. He had much, much more important things to do- and the longer he postponed them, the worse the situation would get.

* * *

Kakashi may have had many setbacks, but being persuasive was not one of them- especially with women. Which was primarily the reason, less than half an hour later, he was walking down the streets of Konoha, hands in his pockets, observing just what exactly he had missed this past month.

Recovery efforts were still ongoing- however, they were far more progressed than he remembered. Walls that he had last seen as practically nonexistent were halfway built up again, faded blood stains were now painted over, streets that had been impassable had now been paved over once again… things were looking better for Konoha.

Kakashi rounded the corner, then frowned, the sight before him giving him pause. He crossed his arms and sighed heavily, moving over to lean up against the side of a building, still gazing at the house across from him.

A month ago, there had been hardly more than dust and bits of cracked stone there. He and a few other Jounins had taken up the task of building it up again in their spare time. When he'd gone to fight Itachi, all that had existed was a wooden frame.

He sighed again. A month was certainly a long time.

"Hey! Kakashi!"

Kakashi turned, looking over his shoulder to see Asuma approaching, grinning broadly. "Asuma?"

He nodded. "It's been awhile, Kakashi. Heard about Tsunade finally helping you and Sasuke out. She's something, isn't she?"

"Oh, yeah. The rumors about her were true. She's a... well, keen woman, and just as biting as she was the last time I saw her."

Asuma and Kakashi both laughed, Asuma rolling his eyes. "In that case, I'm sorry it's her you woke up to. Must have provided you with a nice greeting."

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes, she did. I distinctly remember her calling me pathetic and insinuating that Itachi and Kisame were little more than 'two thugs'."

"Well, then, Kakashi, perhaps this should cheer you up. I was actually on my way to give this to my brother, but… well, we all know that you're obsessed with these things more than anyone else in the village, so, here. Just came out." Asuma fished around in the small bag he was carrying for a moment before he triumphantly raised the found object with a wink- and what he held in his hand was more than enough to lift his small depression immediately, even if only temporarily.

"_The new Icha Icha! Asuma! You've just_…" Kakashi coughed and crossed his arms, struggling to regain his composure even as he snatched the book from Asuma's hands. "Ah, I mean, thank you, Asuma. How thoughtful of you. I will enjoy this quite a lot."

Asuma laughed, Kakashi seemingly to barely be able to restrain himself. "I'm sure you will." The copy cat ninja coughed again, lightly fingering the book's spine with trembling fingers, itching to open it and discover the glorious secrets waiting for him within. Sensing his eagerness, Asuma rolled his eyes and clapped him on the shoulder before walking by him. "Enjoy, Kakashi."

Kakashi waited until he had walked around the corner to desperately tear the book open, fighting the urge to jump for joy. He eagerly raised the book, all past troubles forgotten as he buried his noise in it, unable to stop smiling. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Asuma," he muttered under his breath before joyfully immersing himself in the next chronicles of Icha Icha.

* * *

_Kakashi, I'm warning you. Unless you want to end up right back here, and, so help me, I won't heal you if you do, no strenuous physical- or mental- activity until I say so. I'm serious about this, Kakashi._

Well, Kakashi never had been one for listening.

"Springtime of eternal youth, you are, Kakashi," Gai muttered, tossing shuriken after shuriken into a crack in the ceiling. "Sleep for a month and the first thing you do is go for a run."

Kakashi sighed, aggravated. "Two things, Gai. The first thing I did was talk with Sasuke, and that was yesterday. And, the other- will you please stop throwing shurikens into my ceiling."

"Oh, relax, Kakashi. I'll get them out eventually."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I rent this place; if possible, I'd like to avoid roof damage."

Gai hesitated, then tossed one final weapon up into the air before he sat upright, watching as Kakashi tugged on his slouched headband and stood, pointing to his door. "What?" Gai complained innocently, prompting Kakashi to roll his visible eye.

"If I leave you here alone, I'll probably come back to a house full of traps and ambushes. I'd like to have at least a night of peace before this picks up again."

"Kakashi! You know me better than that. I always fight in broad daylight- traps are your style, anyway. You wound me."

"Whether that's true or not, out."

Grumbling, Gai slid off Kakashi's bed, yanking his arsenal from the ceiling before following him downstairs. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

Kakashi shrugged mildly, remaining silent while Gai continued to grumble. He lead them both outside and adjusted his mask again before turning to begin jogging in the opposite direction. "Oi, Kakashi," Gai said, stopping before him he could start. "I don't think Tsunade-sama was kidding when she told you not to train just yet. You sure about this?"

Kakashi sighed without turning around, shaking his head in annoyance. "Gai. I'm fine. You're here because my… eh, setbacks are temporary. Your student's, however…"

From behind, Gai stiffened, glowering at him. "There is a surgery. It's Lee's choice, and he's still making up his mind. Tsuna-"

"Regardless of your attempts not to tell me, I heard of it from Naruto. It's a difficult decision for Lee to make- and you are his teacher. He looks up to you, Gai." Kakashi paused, gazing at the ground for a moment before turning to look at Gai. "You can't make up his mind for him, but you can help him in his decision. Stop trying to occupy yourself with me so you have an excuse not to talk with him about this. I will be fine."

Gai sighed and watched his rival sourly as the silver-haired Jounin turned his back again and straightened his vest. Without another word, Kakashi began his jog, leaving him alone with a confused swirl of thoughts and a recurring pang of guilt for his student.

Kakashi smiled slightly when he heard Gai remain behind, not opting to follow him and make this harder for both of them. What happened to Lee was truly terrible, and it made him question, again, the ubiquitous threat of death that always hovered around the Chuunin Exam. Yes, ninja had to be able to kill each other- but it seemed like a terrible waste to destroy entire lives just for the sake of possibly bing promoted from Genin to Chuunin. In his own exam, so many years ago, five had died- and, thinking back to his rather incompetent opponent in the main-matches, he was somewhat lucky he hadn't fallen to the same fate.

He grimaced. Lee had had true potential, before the fight with Gaara. Considering how much it had taken to finally stop the possessed child before he attacked Konoha, though, he had to suppose they were all lucky Gaara's opponent had been Lee and not someone else… because it was very unlikely any other of those hopeful Genins would have survived a fight with him. It was truly Gamabunta who had won that final fight, with Naruto assisting.

Kakashi sighed heavily and shook his head. Some things were better left in the past- that was one of them.

He focused on running, instead- one foot after the other, a predictable pattern, left, right, left, right, left right… but it wasn't as easy as it should have been. His steps were heavy and his breathing was labored, both things he tried to ignore. It was only understandable. He hadn't done anything more taxing than his water wall yesterday in an entire month. Tsunade, it seemed, had certainly been right… it would have been far easier to wait and rest another night before beginning training again.

But, with Akatsuki still out there, that was not an option. If Naruto hadn't been with Jiraiya this past month, there's no telling what would have happened to him. Sasuke would not be content to remain in Konoha, not with Itachi in the shadows. He could not put off training Sasuke with his Sharingan any longer, not if he liked seeing Sasuke alive instead of dead. And that was still on top of Orochimaru, who likely hadn't forgotten about his dream Uchiha and wouldn't be content to remain in hiding forever. Things were going to get very dangerous very quickly, and he absolutely could not afford to just be resting when they came to a head.

It was with that mentality Kakashi managed to keep up his pace.

For another mile and a half, at least.

By the time he finally collapsed against a tree, he was gasping for breath, black spots overtaking his vision as he clutched at his burning chest. It felt like he'd run twenty miles instead of two. Sinking to the ground, Kakashi let out another exhausted, haggard breath before tearing at his vest with scrabbling fingers, struggling to reach the blood and open gashes he was positive rent his chest-

But there was nothing there.

No blood, no cuts- not even a scar.

Absolutely nothing.

But that could only be described as a paradox, because it felt like he was being stabbed, stabbed with a thousand blades all at once, and it hurt, it physically hurt as it had in Tsukuyomi- even without the physical presence of a weapon, it hurt just as much as being stabbed did.

He found himself struggling for breath as he coughed, still fighting off the image of blood and the feel of torture, shaking his head in disgust.

This wasn't from the barely worth mentioning exertion of running two miles. He wasn't deluded enough to believe that.

Tsukuyomi.

Itachi.

_Damn it._

Breathing heavily, Kakashi leaned his head back against the tree and sighed weakly, still hesitantly tracing his ribs, almost expecting to find blood or an injury. This isn't fair... _no. Stop. Don't think that._

It didn't matter whether it was fair or not. Being a ninja meant being subject to unfair fights- that was a given. It was his job to try and even the playing field, to overcome what setbacks Itachi had forced on him.

And sitting on the ground, complaining to himself wasn't any way to change things.

Letting out another heavy breath, Kakashi slowly climbed to his feet, pulling his shirt down as he did so. Clutching his chest with one hand, he pulled a kunai out from his pouch, but his hand was shaking so much he could hardly hold it straight, never mind aim. He swore quietly again.

He hesitated, then nodded firmly, determined. "To take a line from my friend's playbook… if I can't hit that target's center with one throw… I have to do the same with ten shurikens."

Kakashi narrowed his eye, gazing at the small target some ten meters away. Before his fight with Itachi, that would have been absolutely no problem. He could have just rolled out of bed and hit the center of that target five times in a row without struggling.

Which was why he gave a sigh and shook his head angrily when the thrown knife pierced the target… about three inches away from the center.

He bit his lip, stuck somewhere between a self-deprecating mood and a depressed one. He glared at the offending kunai for several moments before he regretfully pulled a handful of shurikens out of his pocket. He had promised himself, after all.

* * *

Gai trudged through the forest to his usual training area, gazing at the ground, his limp hands in his pockets. His discussion with Lee had not gone well, and that was considering how awful the situation was to begin with. Kakashi had been right, after all… the easy banter between him and his rival was just that- easy. Especially with Kakashi well on his way to a full recovery.

Lee, on the other hand, was anything but. None of the options he could choose right now were risk-free or simple; they both had devastating downsides, one in his own death, and the other in the death of his dream. Gai had told him the truth; told him that it was worse to let his dream fail than die trying to make it come true… but that didn't mean he was happy about this. That didn't mean that he was happy that Lee might just sign those papers and let Tsunade risk his life.

Gai's ruminations were interrupted by the sound of someone speaking. He looked up curiously to see that someone was already in his preferred training spot- _and at this time of night, too_- apparently talking with someone else. He moved closer, invariably interested, and let out a slight gasp when he realized what was going on.

"You're going to fight me. If you land more than three hits on me, I have to do this three more times." Both figures remained still, silver hair almost luminous in the moonlight, hands in their pockets, one eye hidden- nearly impossible to tell them apart. "Just… Just give me a few moments before we-"

The figure was interrupted by his opponent jumping forward, fist cocking back at the last moment to whizz by the surprised man's head as he barely dodged it in time."Kakashi does not give his opponents time to rest," the attacker informed his victim, still without giving him a moment to himself.

Kakashi himself said nothing, steadily dodging his shadow replication's movements, ducking under flying fists and jumping back from powerful kicks while favoring a defensive strategy. Gai watched as the fight continued for over four minutes, the clone managing to hit Kakashi all of two times before his rival finally struck back, dodging two more fruitless blows before landing a quick punch to his chest. The clone disappeared with a poof, leaving his rival leaning over, his hands on his knees, apparently gasping for breath, absolutely exhausted by the short fight.

He remained as he was for several long moments, seemingly too tired to do anything else, before he slowly straightened up and nodded. "Hand to hand combat, check. A few easy techniques, check… now for some harder ones. If I can't pull this off, I… I have to run five miles… _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

Gai's eyes widened as the clearing was suddenly populated by what had to be a hundred of his rival, the replications all obediently waiting for Kakashi to give them further instructions. His rival remained quiet for several seconds, apparently impressed or at least satisfied with his success, before there was a sudden shout. "_Kakon Gokakyo no Jutsu!_"

Gai jumped back as, with a sudden burst of flame, the army of clones was incinerated. Once the ephemeral inferno vanished, though, the flickering flames remained, eating away on the dry grass and the trees. Gai watched in interest as his rival remained silent for a moment, then formed another seal. Gai was too far away to see his hands, but he could hear Kakashi yell, _"Ame no Jutsu_!"

"Efficient as always, Kakashi," Gai remarked, then froze when nothing happened. He saw his rival hesitate, then repeat the technique, this time, the words a little firmer than before. Again, nothing happened.

_He's too tired to pull it off_, Gai realized abruptly. _He's been training since this morning, and Tsunade warned him not to. Damn it, Kakashi_. Gai formed the seal himself, summoning a sudden rainfall from the stormy clouds above. When the water began to fall and extinguish the dangerous blaze, Kakashi whirled around, tense, only relaxing when Gai stepped out from the shadows and raised his hand. "Kakashi, you're an idiot."

Kakashi shook his head. "Gai. What are you… what are you…" The copy cat ninja trailed off, leaving Gai without an explanation before the silver haired Jounin suddenly collapsed, falling to his knees and barely catching himself on his hands before he hit the ground.

"Kakashi!" Gai exclaimed, sprinting forward and arriving at his friend's side in less than a second to find his breathing labored, his entire form shaking. "Kakashi!" he yelled again. "You idiot! Tsunade-sama warned you about this, but did you listen?! No, of course you didn't. You never do. Hell. Does Chakra exhaustion feel nice, is that it?"

Kakashi, still breathing heavily, sent him a sharp look as he slowly moved into a sitting position and rubbed his head. "So insulting. I was considering thanking you, but, after that? You don't deserve it."

Gai sat dow next to him and rolled his eyes. "Damn. Good to see your personality is still the same. Though you're not as youthful as you once were, it seems."

"Yes, because that's the reason I couldn't finish the technique- my _age_. I'm twenty-six. I'll be entirely back to normal in a few days. Besides, it's not from Chakra depletion. I just haven't read my Icha Icha all day and I'm going into withdrawal."

"Really."

Kakashi rolled his eye and said nothing.

"You know, if you didn't look so pathetic right now, I would challenge you to another fight. But, as you are now? You would just claim I only won because I took advantage of you when you were at your weakest."

Kakashi grimaced. "Thank you, again. That's always what I love to hear."

"Well, Tsunade-sama insinuated the same thing and you didn't seem to mind." Gai shook his head before he stood, offering his hand to Kakashi. "Come on, get up. Get up, you. You can't stay out here all night."

Ignoring his hand, Kakashi climbed unsteadily to his feet, complexion slightly paler than normal, a hand clutching his chest. Gai narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What'd you do?" he asked, gesturing at his hand.

"Hmm?" Kakashi glanced down at himself, seemingly unaware of what Gai was referring too, then shrugged, his hand falling to his side, his eye crinkling in a smile. "Oh. That? That's nothing. I was fighting a shadow replication of myself earlier and he managed to hit me there once."

Gai sighed, once again unimpressed with Kakashi's excuse. "I happened to be here for that sham of a fight. He hit you on the arm and the ankle. Try again."

"Gai, if you only came here to berate me, then I'm not quite sure why you came here at all."

"It's not as if I was looking for you. I just happened to find you here- and, really, you can't blame me."

Kakashi rolled his eye again. "So, why were you out here, anyway, if not looking for me? …How was your talk with Lee?"

It was Gai's turn to grow aggravated. He scratched his head and looked away, struggling to find a way to answer. "…Not very well. But… he's my Lee! He'll make the right decision. I know he will." He made no mention of his promise to Lee- that if he didn't pull through the surgery, he'd die with him. Besides, Lee was going to pull through. There was no reason to let Kakashi know of a promise he'd made that would never have to answer to.

When he saw Kakashi glance at him in suspicion, Gai cleared his throat and shrugged, trying to change the subject. "While we're on the subject of students, Kakashi- that Sakura of yours? Just what exactly is it you've been teaching her? I mean, it's obvious she cares for that Uchiha, but so does Naruto- and you didn't see him acting the way she was."

Kakashi sighed. He didn't have to have anyone tell him Sakura's response to Sasuke's injury- he could figure that out all by himself. He smiled slightly and shrugged. "Sakura has the capability," he said vaguely, "to blossom into a fine young woman."

"Yes!" Gai exclaimed excitedly. "Yes! Lee can obviously see her hidden potential! He has such a pure heart!"

Kakashi shot him a look. "Weren't you the one just complaining about her?"

"But Lee! Lee, Lee understands. He understands her; that's why."

"That's why… what?"

Gai just shook his head, weeping dramatically, apparently too overcome with emotion to speak. Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow, watching him for a moment before just shaking his head and rolling his eye skyward.

Gai and his attitude toward his favorite student were falling back into the normal pattern.

Perhaps everything else would return to normal in Konoha, soon, as well.

That was rather- or extremely- naive, he had to admit. With Akatsuki out there, things in Konoha weren't going to remain peaceful for long. Naruto wasn't safe with that organization still at large, and as long as Sasuke refused to give up his role as an avenger, neither was he. Sakura would follow Sasuke into the deepest pits of hell, whether he told her to leave or not. If Sasuke went to Orochimaru, both would die. The situation remained complex and dangerous…

Which was he was going to do everything he could to keep his team safe, no matter Tsunade said.


End file.
